Undertale short stories
by CK-0992
Summary: a few short stories I've written for Undertale (Aka the best game ever!) hope you enjoy and STAY DETERMINED! WARNING:PLAY THE GAME BEFORE READING THIS (Contains Ships too)
1. Punny Skeleton

*Please leave review,follow and favorite if you enjoyed and **STAY DETERMINED** :)*

"Hey Papyrus" said Sans,

"HELLO, DEAR BROTHER "said Papyrus,

"Do you know what this is?" asked Sans, revealing a comic,

"WHY, THAT'S A COMIC, SANS" answered Papyrus innocently,

Sans giggled

Papyrus looked angrily at Sans "SANS, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THEM ANNOYING PUNS I'LL- "

Suddenly, Frisk walked up to them

"HMM, THAT WAS QUICK HUMAN" said Papyrus

"Looks like they've **KECHEDUP** ed with us" said Sans jokingly

"SANS!" Shouted Papyrus, angrily

"That was kinda funny" said Frisk

"See, the kid knows my puns are EGG-cellent" said Sans

"UGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" said Papyrus, storming off

"okay, who is annoying my son" said W.D Gaster

"Uhh, sorry Dad, Papyrus just doesn't like my SANS-ational puns" said Sans

"Sans that was a terrible pun go to your room" Demanded W.D Gaster

"But dad! I need to go to Grillby's for some HOT advice for dating Tori- I mean girls" said Sans

" SANS YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO BE DATING AND TORIEL IS THE KINGS EX!" Said Gaster

"Wait Sans likes Goat Mama? Is that why she won't pick up the phone?" asked Frisk

"Uhhh, Gotta go!" said Sans, blushing and running to his room

"That was weird…." Said Frisk confused, "well, I'm going too, see ya Gaster" Frisk walked off

"FINALLY SANS IS GONE AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN FINALLY THINK AGAIN" exclaimed Papyrus, happily

Gaster teleported back to void as he could only appear for brief moments. When Gaster went Sans teleported back

"Don't count on it little bro, I have a SKELE-TON of more puns for you" laughed Sans

"ARGH!" shouted Papyrus as Sans told puns for the rest of the evening


	2. Don't Bully Blooky

Frisk's new phone from Alphys vibrated, so Frisk decided to check it

"New Friend Request from: NABSTABLOOK22" said Frisk, reading the message.

Mettaton, who was hiding in the bushes looked excited "OHHHH! That's Blooky, Obviously they'll accept a request from such a cool ghost like him!"

"Pffft, what a loser, who on Earth would accept a request from him" said Frisk and they denied the request.

"OH NO!" Exclaimed Mettaton jumping from behind the bush "it's about time someone taught you some manners! Being so mean to my cousin like that!" shouted Mettaton, slamming Frisk's head into the wall multiple times. Suddenly Mad Dummy appeared

"I'M SO FRICKING MAD! BEING MEAN TO BLOOKY LIKE THAT!" Exclaimed Mad Dummy "I'M ALSO MAD THAT YOU ATE ALL THE MONSTER CANDY IN THE RUINS AND LEFT NONE FOR MY COUSIN" "I'M ALSO MAD THAT THE SHELF IN HERE IS CROOKED AND THAT I HAVE SERIOUS ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES!" Mad Dummy's parts were flying all over the room.

"Wow, that dude is furious" said Mettaton, taking a break from slamming Frisk against the wall "Calm down Darling"

"CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN I'M SO FREAKING MAD!" Shouted Mad Dummy

"Ooooooh am I interrupting you? I'm sorry, I'll goooooooo" said Nabstablook entering the room

"No Darling wait" shouted Mettaton, grabbing Frisk and placing them infront of Blooky "Aplogize, Now"

"No" said Frisk

"You can have a MTT-Brand Chocolate bar if you do!" said Mettation

"No!" said Frisk

"Say sorry now!" said Mettaton, punching Frisk in the stomach

"Ugh! Fine! Sorry for denying your request Nabstablook" growled Frisk

"Its fine, other people do it tooooooooo" said Nabstablook, sad

"WHAT?!" Shouted Mettaton, running off to punish them too, Nabastablook left aswell

"Hey dude are you gonna calm down?" Frisk asked Mad Dummy

"NO! I'M TOO FREAKING MAD!" Mad Dummy was literally on fire from his rage, Frisk ran away, not wanting to burn

Alphys sat watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, when suddenly she remembered about Frisk, she quickly ran to check the camera and she saw Frisk pretty beat up and so called them.

"What the hell happened Frisk?!" she asked

"Mettaton beat me up because I denied Nabstablook's friend request" said Frisk

"Why is there Smoke in the background" asked Alphys

"Mad Dummy…" said Frisk

"Oh yeah….anyway, just keep going until you reach the next room", said Alphys hanging up quickly,

Frisk kept walking.


End file.
